


First Quarter

by madansemacabre



Series: Full Moon Series (Werewolf Canon-Divergent AU) [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Consensual Sex, I just wanted to write a fic about Smoker and Ace fucking but Smoker is a werewolf, Knotting, M/M, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf and human sex, Werewolves, because he's a werewolf and that's how it works, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madansemacabre/pseuds/madansemacabre
Summary: It has been two years since Smoker has last seen Portgas D. AceAnd of course he had to see him while trying to stop that blasted StrawhatAnd of course he had to have gotten more beautiful in the last two yearsAnd of course he had to he in his office after, aroused and wanting nothing more than be mounted againGoddamn Portgas D. Ace will the cause of his deathPt 2 of my Werewolf!AU! Takes place after right after Alabasta!





	First Quarter

**Author's Note:**

> ANNNNND WE'RE BACK WITH SEXY WEREWOLF AU!
> 
> Again, this chapter was totally written a loooong time ago but it needed some heavy editing and I finally out of my writing slump to give it the much needed time it deserved! I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Also, if this is not your jam, feel free to hit that good old back button!
> 
> Again, this is part 2 of my Werewolf AU! Feel free to read part 1 if you want, but you don't really need to, just more to contextualize, y'know? 
> 
> Part 1: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004769

 

 

 

-The Courtship –

 

 

One he had left Hina, telling off his superiors, Smoker walked to the door of his office, inhaling sharply, trying to regain his calm

Now that this whole mess in Alabasta was over, Smoker could finally recap what had happened

He saw _him_ again

They talked, _well sorta_ , again and Smoker had barely kept it together

_Why the hell two whole years after, Smoker couldn’t keep down the desire to mount and mate Portgas D Ace?!_

That one night… _and morning_ had been a mistake! A mistake pure and simple!

Yet Smoker hadn’t been able to get it out of his mind

Even after he found out who Ace truly was – _a wanted pirate!_

Smoker still wanted him, his instincts yowled in desire every time he saw Ace’s wanted poster

Smoker shamelessly thought of Ace every time he relieved himself, _and it drove him nuts_

And now, to see his nightmare face to face, and not only that, Ace had filled out _considerably_

How he ever got more gorgeous Smoker will never know; but his wolf mind desperately wanted to take Ace, mount Ace again, turn Ace, _make Ace his mate_

Make him bear his cubs, have a strong bloodline

Smoker harshly shook his head, trying to shake the idea out of his head, gritting his teeth

_He had to resist,_ he couldn’t give into his base desires – He’s done this for years! _He’s always pushed down these feelings as much as possible_

But honestly, it all confused him – he never wanted other people this bad, even when he was in a steady relationship

_Why was Ace so different?_

_Probably because he was so young_ , reasoned Smoker

So young

So fertile

_So perfect_

Smoker slammed his fist down on the door – _he needed to get into his office and go to his room_

He needed rest

Needed to get Ace out of his mind

 

“That would have been one big promotion y’know, kudos on you for turning it down though! Glad to see you’re exactly the type of man I thought you were”

Smoker couldn’t believe his eyes

There – sprawled on top of his desk in his ship’s office, was _Portgas D Ace_ , lying on his side, one knee bent up, had he been naked, he would be fully exposing himself, as he smirked at Smoker

“ _What the hell do you think you’re doing here?!_ Glad to know you’re going to make me arresting you so much easier!”

Ace raised a brow and then rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed

“I thought that was all play, you seriously want to arrest me?”

“Of course I do! _You’re a wanted pirate!”_ snapped Smoker, growling

Ace visibly shivered when Smoker growled, rolling his eyes to the back of his head as he bit his lip

Smoker grunted, taken aback at Ace clearly getting aroused at his actions

_This was not his intentions!_

“Listen! You have a minute to get the fuck out of here or I will show you no mercy and throw you in my brig!” warned Smoker, his hand on his jitte behind his back, ready to fight

Ace frowned sharply, shifting his position to sit on the desk, legs crossed

“You’re serious?! Why are you being such a jerk?!”

_What?!_

“You’re a wanted pirate and I’m a marine! It’s my job to capture you! You had your goddamn chuckles two years ago, but I’m not letting you escape!”

Ace looked even more visibly confused at the accusation

“ _My chuckles?_ What the hell are you talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb with me Portgas! I never forget a scent! You got to fuck a marine and went off to chuckle about it with your pirate cronies and now you get to hold that over my head for the rest of my life!” blasted Smoker, years of anger exploding all at once

“Whoah whoah” started Ace, holding his hands up waist level “You got this all wrong, Chase”

Smoker bristled slightly at his first name being used

“Remember that I had no goddamn idea you were a Marine until you were getting dressed!” pointed out Ace

Smoker grunted his memory of that moment coming back – _Ace was right!_

“ _And how dare you?!_ Talking about our memory as some random romp! That night means the world to me, and I won’t have you talking shit about it!” yelled Ace, clearly really insulted

Smoker didn’t know what to do now. He let go of his jitte and put his arm to his side

“What the hell do you want with me, Portgas?” asked Smoker, at this point, not knowing what the hell was going on

Ace bit his lip, slinking down to lay on his side on the desk again, purring softly

_“What do you think I want?”_

Ace made sure to keep direct eye contact with Smoker as he smirked

“The moment I saw you in the restaurant,  I just remembered how good you made me feel and I wanted you so bad but _circumstances_ prevented that – so when I saw your ship docked here, I figured I’d come visit, but ah, _without the kid_ ”

Smoker snorted, the kid probably being Strawhat

_He still can’t believe the two of them are brothers_

“ _Are you seriously coming on to me now?_ Knowing I’m a Marine?!”

“Is that really a bad thing?” asked Ace, licking his lips “I never forgot our time together, whenever I need relief, I always think of that and only that. I’ve craved you for two whole years” admitted Ace, the hand on his hip rubbing slow circles on his own exposed hip bone

Smoker grunted slightly as he felt himself get hard, the bulge pressing against his jeans through his boxers

This boy was so goddamn beautiful and _smelled so amazing_

Smoker could smell Ace’s arousal in the air; _Ace was seriously propositioning him_

He’d be a fool not to take it

Marine or no, right now he’s pissed off with the whole establishment, _so he might as well get his revenge fuck!_

“You better keep quiet about this!” barked Smoker, shrugging off his jacket and throwing it on the floor

Ace clearly perked up, sitting up on his knees and started to unbuckle his belts, clearly excited

“I’ve never told anyone about us and I don’t want to! I want to keep you all for me! I want you in me so freaking bad” admitted Ace, clearly already really riled up

Smoker took the few steps he needed to bridge the distance between them and grabbed the back of Ace’s head and kissed him hard

Ace’s scent was beyond intoxicating at this point

They both scrambled to touch every part of each other’s body. Ace’s hat was quickly throw off, the jitte thrown on the floor while Ace’s hand scrambled to undo Smoker’s jeans

Ace moaned loudly when he saw the large bulge in Smoker’s boxers and quickly started to message it with his hand as he pressed kisses and sucked softly on Smoker’s abs

“N-Ngh, patience isn’t one of your strong suits, is it?”

“I think two years is enough” noted Ace as he pushed down Smoker’s jeans, the boxer briefs soon going down with them

Ace groaned, inhaling Smoker’s scent before he leaned down, giving the head of Smoker’s dick a quick lick, making the other groan loudly

_“I thought you want to be fucked”_ snarled Smoker, startled by the sudden jolt of pleasure

“I do, but I couldn’t resist~” admitted Ace, a little sheepishly as he pushed his own shorts down, revealing that he was wearing nothing at all underneath

“ _You whore_ ” spat out Smoker, appalled “You always forget to wear underwear?!”

Ace’s hard dick did a small jerk at the insult as he moaned

“No, _only when I’m trying to seduce a werewolf_ ” noted Ace with a smirk

Smoker was about to say something, but caught the distinctive smell of lube

“Did you already pr-“ _No_ , _No way_

“Yeaaah, I couldn’t help myself, I wanted nothing to stop us” admitted Ace, kicking off his boots and throwing his shorts somewhere in the room

He soon leaned back on the desk, legs perched on the side of the desk, and legs spread for Smoker

“C’mon old man, I don’t have all day” teased Ace

Arousal hit Smoker even harder as he bared his teeth to Ace – his teeth thought had now become his canine teeth and Smoker hadn’t even realized in his arousal

But Ace moaned loudly at the sight, putting a hand on his dick, giving it a few tugs

_“NNgh, you’re killing me!”_ whined Ace, rolling his hips slightly with the jerks

Smoker roared, opening his desk drawer over Ace’s head and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He ripped it open with his teeth and poured the content directly on his erect cock staring down Ace

_He was going mad with pleasure_

Once that was done, Smoker gave his dick a few strokes, holding in his moans as he spread the lube all over himself. Smoker then went between Ace’s legs and gave Ace’s dick a few strokes himself; making the other throw his head back and moan loudly

In no time at all, Smoker started to push himself inside Ace, watching Ace howl, arching his back as he moaned loudly, thrashing his head back

“Yes yes yesyes yes oh yes! Yes! Right there! A-a-a-ah! Yeah!” Ace was babbling as Smoker kept pushing himself inside Ace’s pliant body

Startled slightly by the sight, Smoker hadn’t noticed the licks of flames all over Ace’s body

Legs spread with a dick in him, moaning loudly, whole body flushed and nearly on fire due to pleasure

Ace was one gorgeous sight right now

_Yeah, Smoker was going to commit this scene to memory for sure_

Once he was fully pushed in, Smoker started to thrust hard into Ace, making him silently scream as Ace threw his head back again, eyes wide

Every time Smoker slammed into Ace, another short burst of flames shot through Ace’s body.

Ace’s hands were clawed into Smoker’s shoulders as Smoker had his hands gripped tightly into Ace’s hips as he continued to violently thrust into Ace

Ace kept crying out, moaning loudly as he bucked into every thrust, clearly enjoying every moment

Ace suddenly cried in pain, making Smoker jump slightly and that’s when he noticed that _he was goddamn transforming!_

His fingernails had turned into claws and all of them seemed to have pierced Ace’s skin, making Smoker pause slightly

_Shit! He didn’t want to hurt him!_

_“D-Don’t stop!”_ begged Ace thrashing more as he arched his back “More! More!”

Smoker mentally sighed in relief as he kept fucking Ace, trying to ignore the fact that he’s pretty sure his tail just metamorphosed from his ass as well

Smoker leaned in, kissing Ace, wanting to at least distract him from the pain, Ace eagerly responding

Ace rocked his hips matching the pace that Smoker was going, trying to ignore the blood streaming down his hips from where the claws has broken the skin as he felt himself nearing his plateau faster and faster

The desk was rattling pretty hard as the two of them kept at it. But even though the sex was rough, both Ace and Smoker didn’t stop kissing each other softly the entire time, confusing Smoker

This wasn’t in his usual habits, but he remembered that Ace enjoyed kissing a lot and the other had hungrily responded once Smoker had kissed him

Why did he care about pleasing Ace so much?

_His mate_

No! _Ace wasn’t his mate!_

Smoker grunted loudly as he came suddenly into Ace and broke their kisses and lunged his face down to bite down on Ace’s shoulder - _hard_

Ace froze up, shocked when he was bitten and then groaned loudly once the shock wore off and his orgasm hit, coming himself between both of their bodies

Smoker whimpered slightly, shocked at his own behavior, feeling guilty as he started the lick the wound on Ace’s shoulder as they both came down from their high

_Why the fuck did he bite him??_

“N-No knot this time?” asked Ace, trying to keep his cool, which was rather hard with his expression that screamed _‘fucked stupid’_

Smoker looked up from Ace’s shoulder

“What? _You want to be knotted?”_

Ace bit his lip, looking sheepish as shrugged his shoulders

“I wasn’t kidding when I said I really like it _– It just felt really good!”_

Smoker looked at Ace completely stunned and allowed himself to transform into his half-werewolf form and pounced on a joyous Ace, who laughed brightly as he was jumped

 

“ _You happy now,you brat?”_ asked Smoker, pulling Ace closer into his chest as they both laid on the desk. Logically, they could have moved three feet into Smoker’s room, but they couldn’t stop from going another round right there on the desk – _he wishes he would see Ace’s face but since they were knotted, they couldn’t_ – but Smoker doesn’t mind being the big spoon

He does mind thought that Ace keeps jerking backwards every time his dick unloaded more come into him, making Ace moan loudly every time

“ _Stop it, you brat!_ Keep this up and we’ll be knotted for an hour!” warned Smoker, making Ace laugh

“I fail to see the problem _, old man_ ” teased Ace back, rocking his hips slightly to get more pleasure out of the whole ordeal

“Well, I see a big brunette of a pro –“started Smoker, making Ace laugh since he knew where Smoker was going with this

 

Then the door suddenly burst open

They both turn around the best they could under the circumstances – _only to see a completely shocked Tashigi_

_FUCK FUCK SON OF A BITCH FUCK FUCK_

“C-Captain?! I-I thought you were in a fight! I-I came to rescue you!” admitted Tashigi as she was completely red and terrified, shaking as she held her sword with both hands

“A-Ah, well that’s not the case” started Smoker, completely humiliated, his face red and unable to look at Tashigi

_Because of their knotted state – He couldn’t fucking move!_

Ace snorted, not sure what to really say in this situation but thankfully moved his head down towards the desk, his thick hair hiding his face

Smoker was thankful for the small relief that it was his back that was facing the door

_Ignoring that of course, Tashigi was now getting a full view of his naked ass_

Tashigi suddenly bowed deeply

“I’m sorry for bothering you and your very nice smelling mate! I’ll go now!” declared Tashigi before she ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her, not giving Smoker any time to reply

 

Once she was gone, Ace burst out laughing, pissing off Smoker

_“What are you laughing about?! How the fuck can I face her after that?!”_

_After that whole speech her gave her too, fucking shit_

“W-We can’t even move right now, it’s so funny that at this moment is when we can’t move or get out!” explained Ace, but then he paused “Wait, couldn’t we have just morphed and-“ but before Ace could finish his sentence, he moaned loudly as another burst of come shot into him

Smoker groaned, realizing that Ace had been right, he could have just turned into smoker and escaped, but he sighed, defeated, Ace had a point – _nothing could be done to change what had happened_

_How the hell was he going to explain to Tashigi who or what Ace was?_

“Will she tell people though? You’re like, uh, not quite human right now” asked Ace, pointing to the new dog ears on Smoker’s head

“She better not, it would be really fucking stupid of her – she’s my beta” explained Smoker, pulling Ace in closer, putting his head in the crook of Ace’s neck, if he was stuck with Ace this close, he was going to smell him until he lost his mind

_He wish he could bottle the youth’s scent_

“Your beta?” asked Ace, trying to look over his shoulder, but instead merely nuzzled the top of Smoker’s hair

“Yeah, she’s the second in command of my pack, when I get one” explained Smoker

“Huh, that’s so cool!” admitted Ace, grinning “So she’s like your werewolf first mate but also your actual first mate!”

Smoker grunted in confirmation, not too pleased with the pirate comparison but nonetheless, leaned in and kissed Ace’s cheek

Ace smiled, leaning his head back to return the kiss, but instead of a peck, gave Smoker a long, passionate kiss

“I’m happy to hear that” admitted Smoker once the kiss broke “That you think it’s… _cool_ ”

_This was wrong_

What was he going to do about this?

_What was happening? Why did it make him happy that Ace seemed interested in his wolf ways?!_

Was he falling for him?

_No!_

_He couldn’t fall for him!!_ He couldn’t! Ace was a pirate! _A highly wanted pirate!_

Ace suddenly let out a mewling moan, as he pressed his back hard against Smoker’s chest as Smoker came once more inside of Ace

No, nope, _he was completely fucked_

His logic said this was _wrong,_ that he _shouldn’t_

_His instincts had chose Ace as his mate_

He was too late

 

_He couldn’t stop his desires now_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so sorry for the lack of new works!
> 
> I got honestly pretty depressed this summer and hit a really bad writing slump and just frankly didn't want to do anything, so the LawLu first time is totally still coming, it's on my list of shit to get done before next year and actually to get done this month! So I'll do my very best! 
> 
> And actually part 3 of this AU is only partially written, so I'm pumped to crank that out too! (also I'm doing NaNoWriMo bc I love to suffer, I'm joseethefirst on there) 
> 
> But yeah! Look forward to more stuff from me!


End file.
